Return of the Shape Shifter
by Tseu Tsumi
Summary: Part 3 in my Eve saga. She's back! Eve's back in the big apple but this time her visit isnt completly social. Its up to her and Jake to save the world of magic before its completly destroyed. JxOC TXS. Chapter 7 up.
1. Rumble in the Skate Park

**Chapter One**

**Rumble in the Skate Park**

"Please be careful as you depart from the airplane and go straight to the baggage pick up. Enjoy New York City," said the overly peppy flight attendant as she escorted the passengers off of the plane, and into the New York central airport. Eve exited the airplane and walked out into the main terminal.

It had been about a year since she had left New York. There wasn't a day that went by when she didn't find herself wishing she had never left. Her physical appearance had not changed too much over the last year. She had grown about two inches and her body had matured more. Today she was wearing a short sleeved dark green shirt with Happy Bunny on the front saying "It's all about me…deal with it." She also wore dark blue baggy jeans and brand new black skater shoes. She also had on a black trench coat and a bright blue back pack.

She walked straight out of the airport terminal and onto the side walk.

The wind blew through her hair and she took in a deep breathe. This place truly felt like home to her. Eve stepped out onto the side walk and hailed a taxi. She got in the back seat and buckled up.

"Where to, Miss?" asked the driver politely. Eve thought for a moment. Then she knew just where she wanted to go. She told the driver the address of an old friend and they were off. She rolled down the window and let the wind blow through her hair. The cab driver turned on the radio but the music seemed to fade into the background.

Eve's train of thought was broken by the cab driver.

"Miss, we're here," said the cab driver.

"Thanks. How much?" She asked.

"$29.56," the cab driver answered. Eve handed him thirty bucks and told him to keep the change. Eve got out of the cab and watched as it drove away. Eve closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and turned around. She now stood at the bottom step of a familiar house. The concrete stairs led up to a red house that was placed right between two others. Memories, both good and bad, rushed back to her. Eve slowly walked up the stairs leading to the front door of the house. When she got to the top of the stairs her heart started to beat faster. She enclosed her hand into a fist and knocked on the door.

"Isn't it a beautiful day Mommy?" Hailey asked.

"Yes it is Hailey," her mom answered as she scooped raw cookie dough onto the clean cookie sheet.

"I love baking cookies with you mommy," said Hailey in her innocent squeaky voice she used to get whatever she wanted.

"You're so sweet Hailey-kin's," said Mrs. Long. So Hailey continued to mix the cookie dough when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Hailey shrieked as she hoped off her stepstool and ran for the front door. When she reached the door she grabbed the door knob and opened the door without asking who was at the other side. Hailey looked at the figure that stood in the door way and let out a shrill girly scream.

"Hailey!" Mrs. Long cried out. She ran out of the kitchen as fast as she could. When she arrived in the living room she was surprised at the sight she beheld. There was Hailey in the arms of a teenage girl. The girl was about Jake's new height, since he had grown almost three full inches over the passed year. She had long green hair that went all the way down to the bottom of her back. She turned toward Mrs. Long with a smile and said,

"Mommy look!" Hailey shrieked.

"Hey Mrs. Long," said the green haired teen with a voice she could never forget.

"Eve?" Mrs. Long asked.

"Yep, in the flesh. How are you?" Eve asked putting Hailey on the ground.

"I'm good. So how is L.A?" asked Mrs. Long.

"Okay, but I still prefer New York. Where's Mr. Long?"

"He's on another business trip. He's trying to work hard so he can get a promotion and never have to go on another one again,"

"Well I hope he gets it. So is Jake home?"

"Nope, he's at the skate park with Trixie and Spud," said Hailey.

"Well I'm going to go surprise him," said Eve as she turned toward the door.

"Where are you staying?" asked Mrs. Long.

"Umm, at a hotel," said Eve.

"Nonsense, you can sleep here, in Hailey's room," said Mrs. Long.

"Yea! It'll be just like I have a big sister!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Really? I wouldn't want to impose," said Eve.

"I insist. How long will you be staying?" Mrs. Long asked.

"About a month."

"Well then you can stay here until you leave."

"Alright. I will. Thank you. Well I'm off to go give your son a little surprise," with that Eve walked out the door. Hailey watched as Eve departed and turned back to her mother. She saw that her mom had a strange look upon her face.

"Mommy are you okay?" Hailey asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Let's go finish those cookies," said Mrs. Long.

The wind rushed through Jake's hair s he sped down the Half pipe on his skate board. Jake squatted down and got ready for the perfect moment to jump and get maximum air. The board now was ascending up the wall of the pipe and the edge was coming up. Jake waited for his ample opportunity and just before he hit the edge he jumped and soared up into the air. As he went up he grabbed the front of his board, pulled it up, and started to spin. The loved the feeling he got when he was skating. It felt like freedom. No responsibilities, no worries, just fun. He was now falling back toward the half pipe so he came out of his trick and landed on his feet perfectly.

"Yo, Jakey that was insane!" Trixie yelled from the other end of the half pipe.

"Yeah dude that was like sick," said Spud.

"Thanks but I'm just getting warmed up, Check this!" Jake again took off down the half pipe wall at top speed. Jake flew up into the air and was about to do some insane trick when a net came out of no where and wrapper around him. Jake fell to the ground and hit it with a thud. His board flew off and landed on the other side of the skate park.

"I have you now dragon!" a voice called from above. Jake looked up to see the Huntsman on his flying board. Behind him was Rose. It looked like she was trying not to be seen by hiding behind the Huntsman.

"Dragon Up!" Jake yelled but nothing happened.

"The net it sphinx hair, boy. Your powers are useless." Trixie and Spud tried to run over to Jake and help him but were shot at by the Huntsman.

"Now farewell American Dragon!" the Huntsman said as he raised his staff and prepared to fire.

"Aww Man," was all Jake could say.

Eve walked down the street that led to the skate park. She was trying to figure out just how to surprise Jake. She could sneak up on him but he might mistake her for an enemy and attack. She could just walk up to him and say hi but that was not flashy enough. She groaned at her own indecisiveness. She had to make this perfect. The skate park was just ahead now and she could hear voices.

"Yo, Jakey that was insane!" of the bat she recognized that as Trixie

"Yeah dude that was like sick," that was so Spud.

"Thanks but I'm just getting warmed up, Check this!" That voice sent Eve's heart pounding with anticipation. She began to run towards the half pipe with all of her speed. She looked up just in time to see Jake fly up into the air but get shot down by a net. Eve watched as Jake hit the ground hard and his skate board came flying toward her. Eve held out her hand and said,

"Ezeerf!" The board suddenly stopped in mid-air right just before it hit Eve's hand. She grabbed the board and started to run for the half pipe. Again she heard a familiar voice she would rather forget.

"I have you now dragon!" Eve quickened her pace. She had to get to Jake before it was too late. Once she was at the half pipe she had a choice run around or go over.

"Now farewell American Dragon," said the Huntsman and Eve decided. She took a few steps back ran at the half pipe. She used her powerful legs to jump over the half pipe. The Huntsman was about to fire at Jake and Eve didn't know how to stop him. Then a thought came to mind. She took the skate board by the back wheels, brought back her arm, and with all of her strength, threw the skate board at the Huntsman. The board cut through the air like a missile and struck the Huntsman. The board hit him on the left side of his head and knocked him off his hover board. A green blast of energy shot out of his staff and broke the top of a street light. Eve landed on her feet and stared at the Huntsman.

The Huntsman struggled to his feet and looked at the person who had struck him. His eyes widened in shock at whom he beheld.

"YOU!" he exclaimed.

"Yo!" Trixie and Spud both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Eve!" Jake stared at her with wide eyes.

"Did you all miss me?" she said in a cocky tone.

"Huntsgirl attack the shape shifter! I'll handle the dragon." The Huntsman ordered. Rose jumped off the hover board and ran at Eve with her staff held up. Eve just smiled as Rose tried to bring her staff down on Eve's head. But Eve quickly brought up on hand and blocked the blow.

"You'll have to do better than that Huntsgirl," said Eve. Quickly Eve delivered a fierce kick to Rose's stomach. Rose fell to her knees holding her stomach with both hands.

"It seems your Huntsgirl can't fight me any more. I guess it's you and me, Huntsman," Eve said as she twirled Huntsgirl's staff in her hands. The Huntsman looked from Eve to the Huntsgirl and back to Eve.

"Then I shall kill you myself," said the Huntsman. Eve charged the Huntsman and swung the staff with all of her might. The Huntsman also swung his staff and both collided with a loud bang. Eve brought back the Hunts staff and swung it again only to have her attack blocked by the Huntsman. The two continued to fight with the staffs until the Huntsman raised his staff over his head and brought it down with immense power. Eve held up her staff in defense but the blow snapped the staff in half. The Huntsman held up his staff and blasted Eve in the chest. Eve flew across the skate park and landed on something soft. Eve held her chest as the pain seared through it. She looked to see what she had landed on. Beneath her lay Jake with a surprised look on his face. Eve then noticed she was sitting on his lap and both of his hands were on either side of her waist. Eve stood up quickly to escape that weird position.

"Sorry about that," she said to Jake.

"It's okay," he said. Eve faced the Huntsman ready to fight.

"Trixie, Spud get Jake out of that net. I'll handle him," ordered Eve.

"Right!" Trixie and Spud said simultaneously.

"This shall be your end shape shifter. I'm going to kill you just as I did you family!" The Huntsman again took aim at Eve and fired another blast of energy. Eve was ready for the attack but now she felt rage fill her entire body. The blast soared across the gap between the Huntsman and Eve at a quick speed. Eve held out her hands and exclaimed,

"Esrever!" The blast hit Eve's hands, forcing her back a few inches. The blast pushed against her hands, trying to force its way through her hands but not making any progress. Suddenly the blast seemed to bounce off Eve's hands and soar back towards the Huntsman.

"Huntsmaster look out!" Rose yelled as she tackled the Huntsman to the ground. The blast flew over their heads and hit a small skate ramp. The blast of energy left a huge hole in the middle ramp and it collapsed. Eve brought up her hands and crossed them in front of her face. Her nails grew to a length of four feet in the blink of an eye. Trixie and Spud quickly snapped out of the awe they were experiencing from watching Eve deflect the blast and help Jake out of the net.

"Thanks guys. Dragon Up!" Jake exclaimed for the second time. Fire surrounded his body and he morphed into his dragon form and stood at Eve's side.

"We must retreat for now," said the Huntsman. Both him and the Huntsgirl jumped onto their hover board and flew off into the distance.

"Yeah you better run!" yelled Trixie shaking her fist at the retreating enemies. Jake had a bigger priority on his mind then the Huntsclan.

"Eve you're back," he said returning to human form.

"Yeah and you have a little explaining to do, Dragon boy," said Eve after returning her nails to the proper length.


	2. THe Sealed Door

**Chapter Two**

**The Sealed Door**

**_Twelve Hours Earlier _**

****A man exited the New York central Airport and walked out into the city streets. This large city was noisy for it being almost midnight. He walked out to the edge of the side walk and hailed a taxi. He got in and saw the driver was a middle aged man.

"Where to Mac?" asked the driver.

"To the Bronx and step on it," said the man in a harsh dark tone.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" asked the man.

"Did I stutter? I said the Bronx. Step on it!" he yelled. So the cab driver drove off in the direction of the Bronx. The driver tried to strike up a conversation with the man but it was in vain. The cab ride wasn't a very long one but the man in the back of the cab seemed to be getting annoyed with something. The man started to tap his foot and grind his teeth together.

At about five minutes to midnight the man ordered the cab driver to stop in front of what looked like an old business building in the Bronx.

"That will be thirty bucks even," said the cab driver. The passenger just snorted and started to get out of the car.

"I said thirty bucks," the cab driver said as he locked the doors so the man couldn't get away without paying.

"You pathetic mortal," said the man.

"Huh?"

"You have no idea who I am. My name is Bloodwyne and it shall be the last name you will ever know." The cab driver turned to the man to tell him off but nothing came from his mouth when his eyes fell upon the man. The man held up his arm but it was not his own arm anymore. The man's arm was now a large crimson scaled claw. The crimson claw seemed to glow compared to the man's pale skin. The color of the scales matched the color of the man's hair and clothing. The only thing that seemed not to belong was him eyes. He had soft kind blue eyes that were now scowling at the man.

"Goodbye mortal," with that Bloodwyne shoved his claw into the cab drivers skull. Blood spurted from the large wound and spattered onto the wind shield. Bloodwyne ripped out his claw and it returned to its human form. He then got out of the car and proceeded to the rundown building.

****The building was quite old and had muck graffiti inside as it did inside. Large chunks of cement and pieces of office furniture covered the hard concrete floor. Bloodwyne really want interested in this filth. He walked to the back of the room and began to sift through the garbage that littered the floor. Eventually all of the garbage was moved aside and before him was a trap door. The door was made of cement with an iron bar in the middle for a handle. Bloodwyne slowly reached down and yanked open the door with ease. A dark square was all he could see… for now. Bloodwyne blinked his eyes and they began to glow red. The darkness faded and he saw below was a passage. Quickly he jumped down and started down the passage.

The passage was covered in dust but beyond that it was just as it was when it was created about two hundred years ago. Bloodwyne pulled out his cell phone and checked the time; 11:57. He had to hurry so he quickened his pace. A blue light could be seen now as the passage came to an end. As he exited the passage he returned his eyes to normal and looked around the room he found himself in. The room was constructed out of dull orange bricks. Torched lined the calls and burning bright inside of them were eternal blue flames. He walked across the room to the other side and stood in front of the door he had been searching for the past six years. The door was eight feet tall and was made of shining silver.

Bloodwyne went to push the door open but before he even had a chance to touch the door the crest of the Huntsclan appeared on the door and a bright light sprang forth from it. Bloodwyne was lifted off the ground and flung to the other side of the room. He landed on his back with a thud. Bloodwyne rose to his feet and held out a fist.

"Blasted door! Gninthgil!" he exclaimed. A bolt of lightning shot forth from his fist and flew at the door. Again the Huntsclan crest appeared and the same light shined from it and the bolt was reflected. Bloodwyne dodged the blot just in time and it flew down the hallway.

"Damn it all!" he cried.

Suddenly there was a ringing that echoed through the chamber. Bloodwyne grabbed out his cell phone and answered it.

"Master?" he asked.

"Yes my servant," said the voice of his master on the other end.

"Have you located your prize yet?" asked the master.

"No, there is a barrier that prevents me from opening it."

"What kind of barrier?"

"When ever I try to touch it the crest of the Huntsclan appeared and I'm reflected."

"It would seem the Huntsclan doesn't want anyone to get it."

"What should I do master?"

"Well the Huntsclan is wise but easily predictable. They would have made a way for only them to get in."

"So how do I get in?"

"Find a member of the Huntsclan that bares the true mark of the Huntsclan. Have them present the mark to the door and the barrier shall be deactivated."

"Then what do I do with the Huntsclan member afterwards?"  
"Kill them."

"Yes my master."

"Now go and do not fail me," then the line went dead. Bloodwyne hung up his phone and left to find his pray.

A/N: I know short but I had to introduce the villain. Well review and I'll write more. There will be more blood and other situations to come. Rating may go up at a later date.


	3. Confliction and Deception

**Chapter Three**

**Confliction and Deception**

Rose sat in her room looking out at the evening sky. The events from earlier that day kept replaying in her head. The fight at the skate park, how she couldn't look Jake in the eyes and hasn't been able to for the past six months. She really did care for him but she had to fulfill her duty to her Uncle. He had taken her in when her parents had passed away and he was loving when he wanted to be. But she couldn't deny her feelings for Jake. There were so many emotions rushing through her everyday and night. Most nights she would cry herself to sleep because of the overwhelming emotional confliction inside of her.

Rose looked depressed all of the time now. Her once bright skin had now turned pale and her sparkling eyes were now dull. She hadn't been eating much so she looked quiet skinny as well. Her friends had tried to cheer her up but eventually gave up on ever getting back the kind and fun Rose they once knew. She truly felt alone.

Rose rested her head on her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Sleep started to creep over her as her eye lids began to become heavy. Rose lifted her hands and clapped them twice. All of the lights in the room shut off and her room was swallowed by darkness. She curled up under her blankets and closed her eyes letting sleep take her.

Outside of Rose's window stood a dark figure looking inward. He pulled out a cell phone and put it up to his ear.

"I found the target," said the figure into the cell phone.

"Perfect she is the one. Be careful though. She may not look it but she can be a deadly foe. Use caution," replied a voice from the other end of the call.

"I will not fail you," said the figure.

"You had better not," said the voice over the phone and the line went dead. The figure hung up the cell phone and proceeded with his plan. He quietly opened the window and creped through. The figure walked over to the bed and stood over the sleeping girl. A devious smirk formed from his cold pale lips as he knelt down by the bed. He looked upon the girls face and drew his face closer to hers. He was now so close that he could feel her breath upon his flesh. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his goal. He placed two fingers on her forehead and started to chant.

"Og tsum I smaerd reh otni," he said over and over again. He could feel himself becoming lighter and lighter as his physical form started to become transparent. Soon he was nearly visible and soon gone all together.

Down stairs in his study the Huntsmaster sat in his fur chair facing the fireplace. He was contemplating what had happened earlier in the day. He remembered his comment to the shape shifter and kept repeating it over and over again in his mind. He hadn't killed her family, or had he? He closed his eyes and had a vision of himself dumping gasoline on the bodies of the shape shifter's parents, lighting a match, and dropping it. Fire consumed the bodies and began to spread through the house. The Huntsman had no recollection of ever doing that. Something was wrong and he had to find out. For some reason he had a felling the shape shifter had the answers to his questions. He just needed her to answer them. How to get to her, without the American Dragon getting in the way. He needed a plan. His thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like someone up in his niece's bedroom. The Huntsmaster grabbed up a hunts staff and quickly ran to Rose's room. He opened the door quietly and looked around. The room was completely dark. He turned on the lights and walked over to the bed. His niece was sleeping soundly. He looked around a little more but found nothing wrong. Then he noticed the open window. He walked over to it and looked outside. There was no evidence that someone had been there so he shut the window and locked it. He went over to his niece once more and kissed her on the forehead before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him, leaving her to her dreams.

**_Inside Rose's Dream_**

_**Rose stood along in the hallway of her school. All of her surroundings were black and white and no sound could be heard except for her own breathing. Rose walked down the hallway looking for anyone she could find. Eventually she turned into the cafeteria and there in the middle of the room was Jake. He was in full color and is back was to her.**_

_**"Jake," Rose called to him but he didn't seem to have heard her.**_

**_"Jake," she said again, but he still didn't respond. She tapped his shoulder this time and said his name again. He turned to face her but not with a happy expression. His face was hard and cold. He was glaring at her with those eyes she found so comforting and a deep throated growl escaped his closed lips. _**

_**"Jake?" Rose stepped away from Jake. She had to admit he was scaring her. He growled again and advanced on her. **_

**_"Jake you're scaring me," Rose said backing away from him. Jake stepped towards Rose with outstretched hands. Rose backed up into the cafeteria wall. She looked left and right for somewhere to run. Jake continued to advance on her with his outstretched arms. Suddenly Jake's arms were surrounded in red flames and transformed into two large red dragon claws. He lunged at Rose with a wicked smile across his face. Rose dived to the left just evading the claws which now stuck into the spot she had just stood. Jake turned his head to Rose and growled angrily at her again. He began to pull his claws free from the wall. Rose quickly got to her feet and dashed out of the cafeteria and down the hallway. _**

**_Rose ran as fast as she could trying to find away to get as far from Jake as she could. She looked over her shoulder to see if he was there but it looked like she had lost him. Rose turned a corner and ran smack into something hard. Rose stumbled backwards holding her forehead. Rose lowered her hand and looked at what she ran into. Standing before her was none other than Eve. Eve stood there as if she hadn't even felt Rose run into her. _**

_**"Eve you have to help me," Rose pleaded.**_

_**"Why?" Eve asked.**_

_**"Jake! He's after me. He's gone crazy!" Rose exclaimed but Eve just remained emotionless.**_

_**"Of course he's after you. We're all after you Rose," Eve said taking a step towards Rose. **_

**_"What?" Suddenly all of the kids from school and an impossible number of mystical creatures surrounded Rose._**

_**"You monster!" they all cried out at once.**_

_**"You're a horrible human!" they all yelled.**_

_**"You see Rose," said a voice from behind her. Rose turned to face a full dragon Jake.**_

_**"They hate you. Everyone is going to hate you. Your fate is to die by me hand." Said Jake as he raised one of his sharp claws into the air and readied it for attack.**_

_**"Jake! NO! Wait, I can change!" Rose pleaded as tears began to well up in her eyes. **_

_**"Too late," and Jake brought down his claw with all of his might.**_

_**Back to reality**_

****Rose rolled out of her bed and hit the floor with a thud. She opened her eyes and sat up as fast as she could. Rose looked around her dark room making sure she was alone. Her eyes scanned over the room until they looked over at the corner of the room opposite of her. She squinted her eyes, trying to see what was there. It looked like someone was standing there but that couldn't be. Could it? Rose tried to get to her feet but her blankets had formed a cocoon around her legs and she was trapped. Rose clapped her hands and the lights turned on. Rose had to wait of her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness but once they did she looked over in the corner. Standing there was just her wooded coat rack. Rose let out a sigh of relief and started to work on the blankets that bound her legs.

"Do you need a hand?" Rose tensed up once she heard the voice. Rose slowly tuned her head to the left and looked up at her bed. There lying on her bed was a boy. He was lying on his side with one arm propping up his head. He wore all black clothing that looked like a school uniform. His soft brown hair was perfectly combed and not one hair was out of place. His soft blue eyes looked at her with kind intentions. His face had an angelic likeness about it and his skin was just a little pale.

"Wh…Who are you?" Rose asked.

"I'm your very own guardian angel," said the boy as she sat up and shifter his body so his legs now hung off the side of the bed.

"Guardian Angel?" Rose said with disbelief.

"Yes. You see I've come because your in great distress. You need my help and I've come to give it," The boy reached down and tapped the blankets. All by themselves they unwrapped her legs and even folded themselves.

"Wow," was all Rose could say. Even though she had no idea if this guy was her guardian angel or not for some reason she thought she could trust him. The boy got off of Rose's bed and stood before her with his hand stretched out for her to grab it. Rose took his hand and let him help her up. He pulled her up to her feet as Rose had expected but she had not expected him to pull her up to his chest and wrap his arms around her. She looked up at him (since he was only two inched taller than her).

"What are you doing?" she asked with a nervous voice.

"You don't want this life," he said casually. ****

****"What?" Rose was caught off guard by his comment.

"You don't want the life you have. You hate the constant fighting and the killing. You hate the fact you have to fight against the one boy you like. You wish for it all to end. I can help you end it all," said the boy. Rose had no idea what to think. But by the sounds of what he was saying he could help her get out of the Huntsclan life style.

"I can get out of the Huntsclan?" she asked him.

"Yes. You can lead a normal life forever. You just have to trust me and soon you will be free. Just let me do everything else. All I ask for is your trust Rose. Do you trust me?" the boy asked. Rose felt her mind becoming clouded. Everything began to melt away and there was only her and him.

"Trust me Rose," said the boy again.

"I trust you," said Rose.

"Good now sleep and leave everything to me." After the boy spoke Rose felt as if she was floating away and she closed her eyes and let sleep take her. The boy placed Rose on the bed and covered her with her blanket.

"Yes Rose sleep tight. And soon you shall be my key to victory and power."


	4. School Sucks

A/N; Sorry I haven't written in so long. I just had so much school work to do I had no time. Well sorry again and here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Four**

**School Sucks**

Golden sunlight poured in through one of the many windows of the Long family home. The light shined upon Eve's face and warmed her skin. Eve rolled over so her back was facing the window and the sunlight hit her back. Eve was starting to go back to sleep when someone knocked on her door.

"Eve, time to wake up," said a voice at the other side of the door.

"Five more minutes," Eve replied as she shifted her body into a comfortable position.

"You said that thirty minutes ago. If you don't get up you're going to be late for school."

"Five more minutes," Eve repeated.

"Fine I'm coming in and I'm going to rip you out of bed." Eve quickly took refuge under the blankets and curled up into a ball. The door to the room opened with a creak. Eve heard the footsteps of someone as they entered the room. The door shut and the footsteps began to grow louder as they approached the bed. Eve stayed as still as she could, hoping the person would go away.

Suddenly the blankets and her pillow were ripped of the bed and she lay there exposed. Eve looked up to see the grinning face of Jake.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked him as she rolled over onto her back. Jake's eyes looked her over from head to toe. She was wearing a silk black night gown with a red sash that held it closed. The fabric had contoured to her body and was showing off all of her curves. Jake's grin widened even more.

"What?" she asked again. Then Jake leapt onto the bed and landed on top of Eve.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked. Jake didn't respond. He just grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed. Eve tried to struggle out of his grasp but he was too strong. Next Jake used his legs to hold Eve's legs still. Eve was trapped. She looked up at Jake to see that large grin still across his face. Jake lowered his body down on Eve so their faces were only millimeters apart. She could feel his warm breath upon her face. His face lowered even more and kissed her neck. Eve let out a soft moan and arched her back towards Jake. He kissed her neck a few more times. His hands moved from her wrists, down her arms, over her shoulders, along her sides and finally stopped at her waist. Jake lifted Eve up towards him and their lips connected. Eve was limp in Jake's arms as she kissed him back.

Jake's hands started to slide around her waist and rub her ass. Eve's eyes snapped open and she grabbed him by the shirt. Eve rolled over and took Jake with her. Both of them fell off the bed and continued to roll until they hit a large pile of shoe boxes. The pile fell down and buried them in old shoes.

Eve popped out of the pile of shoe's and boxes. She looked down at Jake who in the struggle had winded up under her. He looked up at Eve with his grin. Eve looked down to see where she was sitting and realized she was on Jake's lab with her arms on his chest. She looked at Jake again and he raised and lowered his eyebrows twice. Eve quickly and looked down at Jake.

"Pervert," she said.

"Well you're up now right," he responded.

"Well what if I hadn't of stopped you and hadn't gotten up?" she asked.

"I'd be one lucky man."

"Get out so I can get dressed," Eve barked as she walked over to her back pack and started to fumble through it looking for an outfit to wear.

"See you down stairs then," said Jake as he left the room. Eve muttered something under her breath and got out the cloths she had decided to wear. She was going to wear a dark blue short sleeved shirt with good old denim jeans. After she had put on her cloths she gave herself a magic cleaning (which consists of ridding all unclean things off of her body and sending them to a different dimension). After that she grabbed her back pack and went down stairs. Jake was already to go and was waiting outside with Trixie and Spud. After the hellos they were off to school.

"So how was sleeping in the shoe room?" asked Jake as they were walking Eve to her new locker.

"Better than sleeping with your sister. She nearly barbequed be. How come you didn't tell me she breaths fire in her sleep?"

"She doesn't all the time," They finally reached Rose's locker which was quite a ways form the others. She entered the combination and opened the locker. Suddenly a foul stench erupted form the locker. Eve backed away quickly holding her nose. The rest of the gang joined in her retreat from the nasty smelling locker.

"That stinks!" Eve exclaimed.

"That smells worse than that one time his breath could melt metal," said Trixie.

"Aww that it one bad stench," said Jake.

"They smell worse than my three year old gym socks that are under my bed," said Spud. Eve took in a deep breath and walked towards the locker trying to see what was causing the smell. When she got to the locker she saw it was empty. She looked all over it and then she saw the source of the stink. There in the corner of the locker was a moldy old sandwich. It was a dark green and even had little mushrooms sprouting off of it. The meat (or what Eve assumed was meat) had decomposed leaving a dark brown liquid I its place. Eve wanted to hurl.

"Enog," she whispered. There was a flash of light that looked like it came from a camera and the sandwich was gone. But the smell was not. Eve quickly closed her locker. She ran down the hall and as soon as she was far enough form the locker she took in air into her air deprived lungs. Jake, Trixie, and Spud came up behind Eve.

"Man that stunk," said Trixie.

"Yeah I'd rather listen to one of gramps long lectures and take notes that smell that again," said Jake.

"I'd rather wrestle my three year old gym socks," said Spud.

"That was just horrid," said Eve.

"Well at least the worst is over," said Jake.

"I hope your right," said Eve. But it wasn't over.

First period went all right for Eve that was until she tripped going out the door and spilled all of her school things all over the hallway. Second period she was late. At lunch someone spilled milk n her. Third period she tripped and knocked over some girl and they got into a fight. And then it was Mythology.

Eve was glad to have this class. After all this was the only one she had with her friends. She sat next to Jake and Trixie and Spud were behind them. In front of her sat Rose. Professor Rotwood walking into the classroom followed by a boy. The boy had soft brown hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing what looked like a school uniform.

"Class we have a new student with us today," he said, "His name is Eric and he had transferred here from Chicago." Eve looked at the new boy and gasped. Her hands began to shake slightly like they did when ever she saw him. She knew he had come here but she never thought he would enroll in the school.

Jake looked at Eve with a curious expression on his face. She looked as if she was in awe of the new boy.

"Are you alright," he whispered to her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she responded regaining her composer, but not taking her eyes off the boy.

Rose was in shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open. She had thought it was all a dream but there was her angel. Right there not about three yards from her. He looked at her and smiled at her. Rose looked down embarrassed.

"Please take your seat Eric," said Rotwood. Eric walked over to Rose and sat next to her.

Eve stared into the back of Eric's head. He was so close but she couldn't do a thing. He was doing this to torment her she knew it. Eve just sighed knowing he couldn't be touched at school.

_"School sucks,"_ she thought.


	5. The Truth

A/N; Thank you all for the reviews. I love all of the good things you have all said. I also see a lot of you want Rose to die and the sooner the better apparently. Well to see if I kill her you'll have to keep reading because I'm not going to give anything away. Here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Five**

**The Truth**

Eve sat on the nice warm bench, feeling the warm rays of sunlight fall upon her face. She could hear the sounds of skate board wheels ridding up and down the half pipe and the sounds of wood grinding on metal bars. Eve was only watching her friends have fun today because she had a lot to think about.

She was trying her hardest to find a solution to her "Eric" problem.

"Eric," she snorted. So that was the new name he decided to have this time. She could recall all of his former aliases. There was; Stan, Matt, Brett, Brandon, Zack, Mitch, and the one he went by in Chicago, Tim. All average names but he was anything but average. Also the new body he had decided to discise himself in. This particular body brought back painful memories for her. After all he using his original body was a strange tactic for him. That was, unless he was trying to torment her, but that didn't seem like him. All of the times they came face to face this past year he had just tried to kill her. Why try torture now. Maybe he was trying to prove something to her. Maybe he was trying to prove that he was one hundred percent evil. But she couldn't believe that. He had to be good somewhere deep inside. She couldn't give up trying to save him.

"Hey Eve!" a voice rang out from across the park. Eve looked up to see Jake, Trixie, and Spud walking over to her.

"What?" Eve asked her train of thought derailed.

"We were thinking about seeing a movie you in?" asked Jake.

"Sure and it will be my treat," said Eve as she got up.

"Great because we're all broke," said Trixie. They left the skate park and hitched a ride on the city bus to the mall. They went straight to the movie complex and looked over the choices of movies.

"So what kind of movie should we see?" asked Jake.

"I don't know,' said Trixie and Eve at the same time.

"How about a scary movie," said Spud.

"Yeah, why not, let's see that new one that just came out," said Jake.

"Whatever," said Trixie and Eve and again they said it at the same time. So Eve bought the tickets and snacks and they went into the movie theater. They sat in the back seats and got comfortable. There were no other people in the theater besides them.

About half way through the movie the girls found themselves scared out of their minds. So far so many people had died in such gruesome ways Eve could barley keep her eyes open. When suddenly a demon seemed to pop up and growl looking out at them it seemed like Eve grabbed Jake and buried her head in his chest.

Jake looked down in surprise not expecting Eve's reaction. After the surprise wore off he wrapped his arms around her and whispered comforting works in her ear. Trixie noticed the two next to her.

"Spud," Trixie whispered.

"What?" he responded.

"Lets get out of here, I'm scared." She said. Spud looked at her with disbelief but then looked passed her and saw Jake and Eve.

"Oh alright, let's go," and so very quietly the two got up and exited the theater.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Spud.

"How about the arcade?" responded Trixie.

"Its okay. Its okay," Jake kept whispering in Eve's ear. Eve didn't respond. She just kept her head buried in his chest. Eve kept a firm grip of Jake's jacket. Eve tried to ignore the sounds of the move but they kept getting through to her making her even more scared. Suddenly she felt herself lifted off of her chair. Eve looked up and saw Jake had picked her up and was holding her close to his chest. He was looking down at her with a kind smile on his face.

"You know, you're cute when you're scared," he said to her.

"I..I wasn't…scared," Eve said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"You're a bad liar."

"Okay maybe I was a little scared."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Oh my knight in shining armor," Eve laughed. When she stopped laughing she noticed just how close the two were. She could feel Jake's warm breath upon her face and she was sure he could feel hers. Jake lowered his head and now they were only a millimeter apart. Eve could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her throat was suddenly dry but she didn't care. Eve tilted up her head just a bit and their lips connected. Jake pulled her as close to himself as he could as they both savored the kiss. Jake's hands slid down Eve's back and to her sides. Eve arched her back as he moved one hand to her thigh and began to rub it. When his hand moved to her inner thigh she moaned and Jake took his chance. He slid his tongue into her mouth and kissed her more passionately. Eve returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion.

The kiss seemed tolast forever. They finally broke the kiss when both of their lungs were screaming for oxygen. They both took a few minutes to catch their breath before they resumed where they had left off. This routine continued for quite a while because when they broke apart again Eve noticed Trixie and Spud were gone and the movie was over.

"We'd better go find Trixie and Spud," Eve said.

"Do we have to?" Jake asked.

"Come on lover boy," Eve got to her feet and pulled Jake out of his seat. They left the theater and began to wonder the mall looking for their missing friends.

They eventually found them in the video arcade in a fierce battle of Tekken 5 (Did I spell that right?). Trixie was eventually winning because Spud was freaking out about how she knew all of the characters special moves. Once Trixie landed the last blow Jake and Eve began to clap and congratulate her. Trixie took a bow and just smiled triumphantly.

"So what do we do now?" Spud asked.

"Hey Eve, why don't you stay over at my house tonight?" Trixie asked.

"That sounds cool," Eve replied.

"Yeah and Spud can stay at my house," said Jake.

"Yes, dude we can have like a guy's night in," said Spud.

"Alright, well lets go and get everything ready," said Eve.

A few hours later

Eve sat on Trixie's living room sofa waiting for Trixie to bring the pizza in. Eve had made sure it was okay by her Aunt if she could stay the night at Trixie's. She had said yes ,obviously, and Eve had found out her Aunt would be arriving in New York soon on a business trip and would be seeing her soon. Seeing her Aunt soon was a relief since she found out **_he_** was here. She had to tell Jake and the others the truth soon but she didn't know how to say it.

"Yo, girl its chow time," said Trixie holding two plates with warm pizza on them.

"Great," Eve took one of the plates from Trixie and set it on her lap. The warmth of the plate felt good against her legs. Trixie sat next to Eve and grabbed the remote. She turned on the T.V. and started flipping through the channels looking for something good. Trixie finally stopped on one of the many channels and CSI was on.

"Do you like this show?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah I do," said Eve.

"Yo girl mind if I ask you something."

"No," Eve replied.

"I was wondering you know the new guy right?"

"Umm…not personally,"

"Well I've seen the way you've been looking at him the few days you've both been in school. Do you have the hot's for him?"

"You do not know how wrong that is," said Eve.

"Well you've been staring at him, and following him do you like love him?" Eve didn't respond.

"Eve."  
"Yes." Eve responded.

"Girl, you better not be thinkin about two timin by man Jake," Trixie exclaimed.

"No it's not like that at all!"

"Then tell me," said Trixie.

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone else."  
"I won't."

"Promise?"  
"I promise."

"You see…Eric…is my brother."

A/N; Well that's the end of this chapter. Be sure to review and the next chapter will be coming soon. See ya.


	6. The Story

**Chapter Six**

**The Story**

"Say What!" Trixie exclaimed. Eve just looked down at her feet.

"Yo girl why didn't you tell us you had a bro. This is great!" said Trixie. Eve just continued to watch her feet.

"What? Its not good?" Tirxie anked. Eve shook her head.

"Okay I'm confused," said Trixie.

"It's a long story," said Eve.

"Well girl we got all night." Eve looked up at Trixie.

"Alright I'll tell you the story."

"It all started three months after I left New York. I was just sitting in my chair listening to my teachers boring lecture."

"How boring was he?" asked Trixie.

"He is one hundred times more effective than a sleeping pill. Anyway I looked out the window and say someone over by a tree staring at me. At first I thought it was the janitor or something but it wasn't."

"How did you know?"

"Well it was kind of obvious when he through a grenade through the class room window and it landed right on my desk. Luckily I picked it up and through it out of the window before it exploded. So the school was evacuated and we all got to go home. I however decided to go look for the person by the tree. When I got there they were gone buy a note was left."

"What did it say?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you quit interrupting," said Eve.

"Sorry,"

"Anyway it told me to meet them at South Central at midnight that night. So that night I went to the meeting place and waited. At about ten after midnight he showed up. He was wearing a black cloak with his hood down. He had bright red hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. The cloak was wrapped around him so if he had any more weapons, I didn't know.

'I have a proposition for you' he said.

'What is it' I replied.

'My master had been watching you and he is most interested with you' he said.

'That sounds creepy' I said.

'He means it in the most professional way. We wish for you to join us' he said.

'Join you. I don't even know you or what you and your master want with me'

'We wish to over throw the humans and create a world where the most powerful mythical creatures rule. Your powers are impressive for your age and we wish for you to join the winning side.'

'And what happens to the humans once their over thrown?'

'We enslave the strong and destroy the weak."

'That's horrible. If that's your mission then I'll never join you!'

'You are making a big mistake Evey'

'What did you call me' I asked. He didn't say a word.

'The only one who ever called me that was…'

'That's right Evey its me.'

'Adam.' His face hardened when I said his name.

'Don't call me that. I have a new name now.'

'Adam you're alive!' I couldn't grasp at that moment what was going on. My brother was alive; I was overjoyed, until he said,

'My name is Bloodwyne! Adam was killed by the Huntsclan nine years ago!' All I could do was stand there. I wanted to say something but it felt like there was something stuck in my throat.

'And if you won't join me and my master than you shall die, Noisolpxe!' Suddenly the ground beneath me began to glow with a dark red light and before I knew it the ground exploded and I was sent flying back through the air. I landed on my back and the wind was knocked out of me. I gasped for breath as pain surged up my back. Adam then stood over me and held out his hand so his palm was facing me.

'Good bye Evey…Etareti' but before he could finish the spell a huge boulder of cement, about the size of a van, came out of no where and smashed into Adam. He flew backwards and hit the ground with a thud. I looked up to see who had hit him and saw it was my aunt. She rushed over to me and lifted me up into her arms.

'Etopelet' she said and we were gone.

"Later that night I told my aunt everything. She wasn't too happy about me going alone but she was glad I was safe. So after a bit of discussion we decided it would be best to find out what Adam and his so called master was up to. That was when we decided I would follow him and try to find out all of the info I could. We came up with an excuse to get me out of school and so no one would suspect my missing for a while, she gave me all of the addressed and phone numbers of all of her friends throughout America and I was off. I have been trailing Adam for the last year and I finally know what Adam is up to."

"What's that?" Trixie asked.

"He's after a magical item called the steal shaft,"

"He's after a steel shaft?"

"No, steal as in S-T-E-A-L, not S-T-E-E-L. Who ever has it can absorb the powers of any magical creature they choose. The staff also grants the user immortality."

"Dang and why does he want it?"

"To make people join him and his master and those who don't get their powers stolen."

"Who's his master?"

"I haven't been able to find that out yet, but I do know the last people to have the Steal Shaft was the Huntsclan, and its here in New York."

"So that's why you came back, not on some trip but to stop the world from being taken over by your brother?"

"Basically...yes."

"You know you got to tell Jake,"

"I know it's just I don't know how to."

"Well why don't you go Gramp's shop after school with Jake on Monday and tell them the truth?"

"That's not a bad idea. That gives me the weekend to practice what I'm going to say. Thanks Trixie," yawned Eve.

"Don't mention it. Now let's get some shut eye it's like 1:30 in the morning." Trixie and Eve went up to Trixie's room. Trixie got into her bed and Eve into her sleeping bag.

"Good night," said Eve.

"Good night," said Trixie.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter Seven**

**The Truth Comes Out**

Eve looked up at the clock on the wall of her last class. There were only two minutes left of class. Today was the day when she was going to tell Jake and Lou Shi about her brother. She hed had butterflies in her stomach all day and they had only been getting worse throughout the day. She knew the feeling would go away after she told them but what really scared her was she didnt know how they would react.

One possiblility was they would be understanding to her...predicament. They would hear her out and give herself a chance to explain everything. Then they would not get angry and understand.

The other possiblity that could occut they could get really mad. They would ask her why she hadnt told them sooner. It wasnt Lou Shi being mad at her she feared. It was Jake's anger. She didnt want him to be mad at her. She didnt want him to think she didnt trust him. It was this outcome that made her so nervous. Eve took in a deep breath and sighed. She had to tell them though. If she didnt than they would be at risk of a suprise attack from Adam. She couldnt put them in that kind of danger.

Not only did Adam have magic capabilities and a vast arsonal of weapons, he had his most powerful trait. he had inherited the dragon powers from their father. She had only gotten the shapshifting powers from their mother. Adam had advanced strength, speed, and could fly. Not to mention any suprise capabilities he might of picked up from his master.

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the class room. Eve was the last to exit because she really wasnt in a hurry to leave. SHe took her time to pack up her things and exit the class. When she got through the door she came face to face with Jake. He had a bright smile on his face that seemed to sparkle as the light refracted off of it. He had on his so called "player face". Eve just smiles and giggled a bit. he was trying to be all swave leaning up against the wall.

"Why hello there pretty thing," he said as he stepped closer to her.

"What is a gorgious young woman like you doing in a school like this?" he asked.

"Why if it isnt the number one player of the school. I must have been born under a lucky star to have run into you," Eve said in a very sarcastic tone.

"You must have. Now how about you occumpany me to my...love den," Jake said with a growl at the end.

"That is so sweet of you I would love too," Eve said again in a sarcastic tone.

"Well since I'm being sweet how about you give me a little sugar," Jake's arms were on either side of her now and her back was to the wall. Eve hadnt noticed he had cornered her until now. She had to admit her was good.

"I dont see why not," Eve said. Jake brought his face closer to hers and heri lips connected in a passionate kiss. Jake brought his hands down to her waist. Then he brought one beind her and rubbed her ass. Eve gasped and Jake took his chance to stick his toungue into her mouth and let it explore. Eve wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer.

Down the hall a ways stood Rose looking at the two with an expression of pure shock on her face. It felt as if her heart had just been ripped out, diced up into a thousand pieces and then tossed into a trash bin. She just stood there frozen looking at the two. She wanted to look away but her body would move.

"See he had forgotten about you," said a voice from behind Rose. She turned around to meet Eric.

"Eric,"she said.

"See, this is how he acts. He doesnt care about your feelings. He had another girl now. Let him go. He doesnt return your feelings."

"But...I...lo," she was intrupted.

"Dont say it. It will only bring you pain. I wish to rid you of your pain. I will take away all of your problems and you will be at peace."

"When?"

"At the dance two weeks from now. I will them take your problems, fears, and pain away forever. All you need to do is trust me,"

"I do trust you,"

"Good, now let us leave. I have a suprise for you my beautiful Rose," With that Eric took Rose's hand and they vanished without a trace.

Jake and Eve broke their kiss and looked into eachother's eyes. Jake was just smirking with mischeivious intentions in his eyes. Eve just looked at him with a reised eyebrow.

"Come on," Jake said as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the school.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"You'll see," was all he said. He took her outside and around to the back of the school. There he transformed into dragonform and got on all four. Eve took the hint and climbed onto his back. Seconds later Jake took off. Eve had forgotten how great it felt to ride on Jake's back. The feeling of the wind in her hair, the sunlight shining on her face as they went higher and higher. And just how free it felt defying gravity. She could guess how it felt to Jake since he could do this anytime he wanted. Jake flew towards the ocean and over the city. When they were over the water he dove down and it looked like he was going to dive right into the water but pulled up at the last minute. Now they were flying just above the water. Eve reached down and stuck her hand in the water. Jake then assended again and flew up over the clouds. Eve wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the ride.

After about half an hour of flying Jake landed. Eve opened her eyes adn saw they were on top of the Statue of Liberty. Eve got off of Jake's back and he reverted back to his human form. The sun was nearing the horizon and the sky was turning into a pale orange.

"Didnt you have dragon training today?" Eve asked.

"I did but I wanted to spend time with you more," Jake said with a smile on his face. Eve blushed and sat down. Jake took a seat next to her.

"You are one romantic dragon," Eve said as she rested her head on Jake's shoulder.

"Why thank you," he said as he rested his head onto hers.

"Are you sure no one will see us," she asked.

"Not unless they're in a helicopter." Jake responded. Eve smiled. She loved it when Jake and her were alone together. It brought out the romanic in him. She never wanted this moment to end. But she knew she had to tell him and if she didnt today she would only procrastinate. But she didnt want to ruin this perfect monent. When they went back to his house she would tell him. Until then she just wanted to be close to him. Just being in his precence made her feel warm inside. She had missed him so much over the past year. Suddenly Jake wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her onto his lab. her back was to him so they could both look out at the sunset. Eve leaned backwards and rested her head in his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and feel his chest raising and falling from his breathing. She could smell the colone he had on and it smelled wonderful. His arms tightened around her and she felt safe.

She looked up at his and he looked down at her. Eve switched her position so they were face to face. Again their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss. Jake gentally layed Eve down on the copper skin of the statue. Jake climbed on top of her and ran his hands up and down her sides. Eve's muscles tensed as Jake's hands explored the sides of her body. She didnt know why but she couldnt stop him. She couldnt resist leting his hands rub against her body. The entire time thier lips stayed connected as their passionate kiss continued.

Then Jake's lips moved from Eve's and to her neck. Eve tilted her head backwards so he could get to her necl easier. He kissed her neck gentle and continued to move downward with each kiss. Jake then grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to lift it up.

"Jake," Eve moaned. Jake said nothing. He just went lower and softley

kissed her stomach. Eve bit her bottom lip trying to stop a moan from escaping her throut but by the lustful grin on Jake's face he had heard her. Eve quietly cursed Jake for being so good at this. She tried to reach within her, to dig up some sort resistans to Jake's charms but she could find any. Jake again began to kiss her neck as he pulled her shirt up more just under her breasts.

"Jake...wait" Eve pleaded.

"Come on, you know you want to," Jake said with a grin. Eve had to admit it felt good . It just felt good when he touched her bare skin. Jake brought down his mouth next to her left ear.

"I know you like it," he whispered. Eve bit her lip.

"I also can tell you dont want me to stop," Jake whispered again rubbing her sides. Eve arched her back up towards Jake. Eve was so tempted to just give in to Jake. He was so overpoweringly suductive. Her body yurned for his touch. But she wasnt ready for this. She loved Jake but giving up her body...that she was not ready for.

"Jake...I cant," Eve said.

"Why not?" Jake asked a disappionted look on his face.

"I'm just not ready yet. I just cant go that far yet." Eve said looking up at Jake. She expected Jake to look more disappointed face but he wore a smile instead.

"Alright," Jake said as he rolled off of her. Eve quickly fixed her shirt adn sat up. Jake was just laying on his back looking up at the sky. Eve was suprised about the way he was reacting.

"Thanks," Eve said.

"You said you werent ready, so I'm not going to push you." Jake said as he sat up and looked into her eyes. Eve just smiled. He had really matured over the past year. The sun had almost set beyond the horizon.

"Maybe we should go back to yoru house. I...need to tell you something," Eve said as she averted her gaze from Jake. Jake raised and eyebrow and tilted his head to one side. He went dragona and again Eve climbed on. Jake took off and headed towards his house.

About fifteen minutes later they arrived at Jake's house. They went inside and they could smell Jake's mom cooking dinner. Eve and Jake said hello to Jake's mom and went up to his room. it was there Jake sat on his bed and Eve pulled over his computer chair and took a seat.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Jake asked.

"Well..."

A/N; Well thats the end of this chapter. Sorry about not updating sooner but I had to go get a job and its been eating up my time. Also I had writers block but thats gone now. Well I'll update soon. See ya next time.


End file.
